Militar AU
by PatoPepito
Summary: Militar AU : en breves palabras nuestro leucocito U1146 (Solo Leu) es un soldado de un ejército no especificado (por razones bastante obvias) y la eritrocito AE3803 (solo Eri) , también integrante del ejercito es la encargada de suministros


Militar AU : en breves palabras nuestro leucocito U1146 (Solo Leu) es un soldado de un ejército no especificado (por razones bastante obvias) y la eritrocito AE3803 (solo Eri) , también integrante del ejercito es la encargada de suministros, aunque no la limitaremos a nutrientes ya que el hecho de ser militares los hacer humanos ¿Verdad? Por lo tanto también se encargará de abastecer con armamento y equipamiento militar.  
Los enemigos son monstros o "bacterias" los cuales buscan acabar con la vida que sea diferente de ellos.

Era un día ajetreado para Eri, su compañera se había lesionado la pierna durante un asalto enemigo y ahora ella era la encargada abastecer su parte también, si ya le costaba bastante entregar las cosas en su área encargarse del sector de su compañera era aún peor.

Ya se había perdido otra vez, debía entregar suministros médicos en la carpa de enfermería hace una hora, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, ella por lo general se encargaba de alimentos y equipamiento, lo que corresponde a su sector de entrega, pero a pesar de tener un mapa no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba.

 _¿Debería preguntar?_ Pensaba la pelirroja con la preocupación de encontrarse con un superior y que la regañara, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que la regañaron, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a su sector, más o menos.

La chica pudo divisar no muy lejos a un soldado, sabía que era uno por su uniforme, ya que su tarea regular era equipamiento, caminó decidida hacia él, esperaba que la pudiera ayudar. La chica toco torpemente el hombro del soldado, esperando que no fuera de esos tipos desagradables que la reprochaban por hacer mal su trabajo.

-Eh... disculpa... ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Preguntó ella algo dudosa ya que el soldado no le contestaba a pesar de estarle tocando insistentemente el hombro.

- _ **CLARO QUE PUEDO AYUDARTE... ¡A MORIR!**_ \- El cuerpo del soldado se "deformó" en una cosa de enormes y múltiples brazos, el cual con uno de ellos sujetó a la chica y la levantó como si nada. Eri no llevaba mucho tiempo en el ejército, nunca se había topado con una "Bacteria" en su tiempo de servicio, gritó fuertemente asustada, pero sin soltar la caja de suministros que llevaba, al ser insumos médicos, estos podían romperse fácilmente, pero ella no lo permitiría, ya que eran sumamente necesarios para sus compañeros heridos, los cuales se enfrentaban diariamente a esas bestias fuera de control para proteger al mundo.

-¡ _ **VAMOS GRITA! ¡CLAMA POR TU VIDA!-**_ la bestia la apretaba fuertemente, tanto que se le dificultaba respirar, ella no estaba hecha para pelear, por eso solo se encargaba de suministrar, y aun así intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas que por desgracia parecía ser en vano.

-Te encontré...- se escuchó una voz, la chica no sabía de dónde provenía lo cual la puso aún más nervosa _¿y si era otra bacteria?_ Pensó aterrada por la posibilidad, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, esperando en que solo fuera un mal sueño.

Eri escuchó un alarido de dolor y lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo descender bruscamente hasta el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- escuchó la chica, haciendo que abriera los ojos para poder identificar la situación, lo que encontró fue a un soldado de cabello blanco y piel casi tan clara como el papel, aunque manchado de sangre, el cual le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Oh... Sí. Muchas gracias- dijo ella levantándose con la ayuda que el joven soldado le ofrecía.

-¿Qué hacías con esa caja aquí? – dijo el soldado mirando de forma curiosa el paquete que la chica aun sostenía fuertemente son su mano izquierda. La chica miró la caja, la cual estaba algo ensangrentada, pero se veía bien, en el sentido de no haber recibido algún golpe brusco que pudiera dañar las medicinas.

-La estaba llevando a la enfermería- contestó la chica de forma entusiasta, como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que a pesar de todo se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- Pues estás casi pisando los cuarteles generales, al otro lado del campamento- dijo el, algo sorprendido por la desorientación de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?! Me perdí otra vez...- comentó ella, algo decepcionada de sí misma, ¿cómo se pudo alejar tanto del camino?, maldecía internamente el hecho de ser tan despistada.

-Yo debo ir a la parte trasera de la enfermería, si quieres te acompaño- dijo el soldado mirando a la chica la cual seguía sufriendo de forma escandalosa su mala percepción espacial.

-¿Te hiciste daño?- preguntó ella preocupada, no podía permitir que la gente se lastimara por su estupidez, eso hacía que se sintiera terrible.

\- No, solo debo llevar una muestra de esto para que lo analicen luego en un laboratorio- dijo mostrando un trozo de la bestia que acababa de asesinar.

-si no te molesta estaría contenta de acompañarte- dijo la pelirroja en lo que acomodaba la caja entre sus manos con una sonrisa.

El soldado, ensangrentado y la distribuidora caminaron en silencio un buen rato, él era muy callado y su cara no decía nada tampoco, cosa que intimidaba un poco a la chica, no sabía cómo comenzar un conversación con él, más que agradecerle una y otra vez por salvarla, a lo que el siempre respondía cosas como "no me lo agradezcas", "es mi trabajo" y cosas por el estilo, lo que disipaba rápidamente la conversación.

-Eh... entonces... ¿Tu nombre es?- se le ocurrió preguntar a la chica de la nada, mínimo debía saber el nombre de su salvador ¿no es así?

-Leu- dijo suavemente el soldado, se sorprendía un poco que la chica insistiera tanto en hablar con él, después de todo es un soldado, es su trabajo acabar con las pestes que pueda, no era la primera vez que salvaba a alguien, pero aun así nunca le habían hablado tan insistentemente, no es como si le molestara del todo, más bien era interesante.

-Yo me llamo Eri, lo siento otra vez por causarte problemas hace un rato- dijo ella, miró alrededor un momento y se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca, eso la ponía aún más contenta, y esperaba poder hacer la entrega así de segura como ahora se sentía junto al soldado que la acompañaba.

-Me gusta, es fácil de recordar- dijo él de forma inesperada, cosa que hizo sacar un leve sonrojo de parte de la chica, el cual relucía bastante al tener la cabellera del mismo color.

-Ya hemos llegado, procura no perderte otra vez- dijo el alejándose a paso lento, después de todo debía seguir con su trabajo, ella por otro lado se despedía enérgicamente con una de sus manos, se alegraba de que la ayudara y de su amabilidad al acompañarla.

-Señor leu... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- gritó ella para que el joven soldado la oyera, sabía que el campamento era enorme, casi como una cuidad militar así que era difícil encontrarse con las mismas personas.

-Es probable- dijo el, antes de girar en una esquina y perderse de la vista de la pelirroja...

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y lo digo porque soy muy vago y copio y pego de la cuenta que tengo en wattpad (como lo amo porque es fácil de editar) pero se me olvida que wattpad es puto, espero que ahora se pueda leer y que sea de su agrado. 3


End file.
